


Happy Hallwoeen! ~ The Marauders and Lily

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I really wanted to do a Halloween themed drawing of the Marauders and Lily so I mixed two of my favourite things together: Harry Potter and the Wizard of Oz. The result? As you can tell, the Marauders and Lily dressed up as Dorothy, the Scarecrow, Tin man, and Lion for Halloween.I figure that this picture's taking place on Halloween of their 7th year because Lily and James are together. What most likely happened is that Lily decided they should have a muggle-like halloween celebration where everyone dresses up and somehow coerced James, Remus, and Sirius to dress up with her as WoO characters.Drawn in pencil but I'm working on coloring it in so I'll post a colored version up later today.Oh, and I'd just like to add that Remus as the Cowardly Lion turned out so adorable!-- I wasn't even expecting him to turn out adorable but he just did!Anyway, hope you like it!





	Happy Hallwoeen! ~ The Marauders and Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
